Liana
by acidburn
Summary: Takes place summer befor Harry's 5th year and he's got a new classmate assigned to protect him
1. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As I said before the end of the year, you may join Mr. Weasley and his family for summer vacation after a certain time is spent with your relatives for reasons unimportant for now. You will be joined by a protector whose name is Liana in mid July on your birthday. She will take you to the Weasley residence and stay with you as your personal protector throughout the summer and year. You are not to go anywhere outside the Weasley residence or the Castle without her. She will tell you whatever you need to know in due time. Please be ready to meet with her on your birthday. Thank you and have a wonderful remaining summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

That was the letter Harry received the day he got home from London with uncle Vernon. It was sent to him by a school owl with the Hogwarts emblem on the seal and was seized by uncle Vernon when the owl flew through the door and landed on the couch in front of Harry. Aunt Petunia screamed and Dudley tried to run out of the back door, but fell on his face instead. 

"Finally, good news from that school of yours," said uncle Vernon "at least you'll be gone by mid July and we won't have to see your face till next summer." Ditto, Harry thought, won't have to see you as well and why do I need protecting. If Sirius were here, he would protect me. 

That night, as Harry let Hedwig out for an evening hunt, another owl came through the window as fast as a bullet and hit Harry on the shoulder. As he finished massaging his shoulder, Pig settled down for a drink in Hedwig's cage. 

" You came just at the right time," Harry said " if you came earlier, Hedwig might have broken one of your wings if she saw you do that." The letter said: 

_Harry,_

_We got a letter from Prof. Dumbledore saying that your coming to spend the rest of your summer with us after your birthday! Wish it were sooner, than we'd get to find out who your protector is. Still need a babysitter, huh? Just kidding. Well, hope we can trust her if she's gonna follow us around. I guess we can since Dumbledore assigned her to you. Well, see you in July!_

_Ron,_

_P.S. Hermione is going to stay with us a week before school starts. She's in America visiting some relatives._

Well, Harry thought, just have to wait a few more weeks and went to bed. 

The next morning, Harry woke up to the house shaking. He wanted to scream earthquake than he remembered who he lived with. As he carefully came downstairs he heard Dudley screaming at his mother about his birthday. As it turns out, he wasn't going to go anywhere this year because he wasn't going on the diet he was still on from last summer. 

"Please Dudley! Your father and I only want the best for you, love!" cried aunt Petunia. "Dudley, take it like a man!" yelled uncle Vernon through aunt Petunia's cries. Harry, trying not to make a sound, got some toast and went into the backyard. 

There he thought of nothing but what he was going to do at the Weasley house. As he was going back inside the house to write a letter to Hermione, aunt Petunia saw him and pulled him into the kitchen. 

"Your going to do a lot of work today," she barked at him " I have to deal with Dudley so your going to clean the kitchen, mow the lawn, and wash the car. After that, you are to stay out of Dudley's way, UNDERSTAND!" "Yes aunt Petunia," Harry replied. "Slave driver," he said after she was out of earshot thinking about how his few weeks with the Dursley's where probably going to be like this.

After finishing his chores, he went inside to shower and write a letter to Hermione, but found a letter on his desk and Hedwig with another owl resting on the windowsill. 

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are ok with the muggles! I am having a wonderful time in America. We just got off a plain in New York and are going shopping this afternoon. We will only be here a few days because of a layover and will be flying to Florida! I have grandparents there and I hope will be going to Disney World. I'll get you all something from there. New York is amazing. There are so many people and so many things to do and it's true that no one sleeps here. Well, I have to go now. Hope you have a good summer!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'll be in Bulgaria visiting Victor for a few weeks in July. Just wanted you to know._

At least somebody gets to have a real vacation this year, Harry thought. Wish I could travel around; can't wait to get out of here. Just a few more weeks.


	2. Liana

Chapter 2: Liana 

The night before Harry's Birthday, Harry received some packages from Hermione, Sirius, and Hagrid. They all knew he was going to move to Ron's place, but wanted to give him his gifts early. From Sirius, he received a new Foe Glass to protect Harry throughout the year; from Hagrid, a huge bag full of treats; and from Hermione a book called _American Sports_ and it talked mostly about Quodpot. Harry felt great and quite nervous about tomorrow because he didn't know how Liana was coming and hoped the Dursley's wouldn't embarrass him too much. Finally, after hours of fit-full restlessness, Harry fell asleep dreaming about finally leaving the Dursley's. 

_Haaarrry, _said a voice that slowly woke Harry the next day, _Haaarrrry! _It said again. "Umph" said Harry as best he could. 

"Wake up!" cried Aunt Petunia and Harry jumped out of bed. "Your escort is here", aunt Petunia barked "hurry up and get her out of here." When he finally got dressed and went downstairs, he saw a young girl about his age and she looked like a mix of Asian and Caucasian  and very beautiful, but with a gem that seemed stuck on her chest just below her neck that almost glowed and she wasn't like Cho at all, she was different, but equally beautiful. 

"Hi" he said.

 "Hi Harry, we have to get going soon" she replied in an American accent. "I had to cast a over this house so that your family will forget I came to get you in case Voldemort and the Death Eaters come here to find you, your family won't remember where I took you and should be safe" she replied.

 It was the first time a young person said Voldemort's name before and caught Harry off guard. "It won't last long though, so we need to get you packed and ready." 

" I'm already packed and ready to go" Harry said and they went to his room to get his stuff. " So," Harry said trying to make conversation as they carried his trunk downstairs, " Are you going to take classes as well since you'll be at Hogwarts all year?" 

"Yeah" she replied " I'll be taking the same classes with you since I'm in the same year as you" 

"You're a Fifth Year and your assigned to protect me? I thought you're supposed to be experienced in magic." Harry said. 

"I have other powers, didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you I'm an enchantress? Oh he didn't" she said judging from the confused look on Harry's face 

"Well, an enchantress has certain powers that most magical people don't have. I can fly and don't need a broomstick or a wand and my jewel on my neck protects me from most attacks and that's why I'm here to protect you."

 "You came from America?" Harry said, changing the subject "What state are you from?"

 "I'm from Virginia" She replied, " I've been going to muggle school for a while. This will be my first year in a wizarding school. My muggle parents wanted me to stay in Muggle School until Dumbledore took me in as his student. I've been taking lesson's ever since last year to get me caught up with you all." 

"So you have to stick with me all the time" Harry said, "hope you can keep up" 

"I know most of the stuff you've been through, Dumbledore told me" She replied "I even know about Sirius" she said in a lowered voice. "So I can trust you right?" Harry said.

 " You don't have to trust me if you don't want to, but I'll know pretty much everything."

As they left the house, the Dursley's just ignored them and they went on their way. Liana waved out her arm and a few minutes later, the Knight Bus came through and they were on their way to the Burrow. 

"We can't fly there 'cuz we would attract too much attention" Liana explained. " How do you become a enchantress?" Harry asked.

 "You have to be born one and only girls can have the powers. My mother was a veela and my father was a muggle. He didn't know what she was and just thought she was an exotic beauty. When I was born, my mother died and my father died when he found out she died. I had to live in an orphanage until I was adopted a few weeks later. My gem didn't show up until I was 11 and Dumbledore took me in and told me what I was. He then sent me back to my parents who knew as well. Dumbledore told them to keep me in Muggle School and wait for him to get me and now I'm here." She finished. 

After an hour, they stopped at the Burrow and climbed out, there to greet them was Ron and his brothers George and Fred who immediately dropped their jaws at Liana. Ron went a little red when Liana spoke to him. 

"Hi, I'm Liana" she said shaking their hands. "Um" George said as he took her bag "Hi" Fred replied to her. As they walked up to Burrow, Ron held Harry back "You didn't tell me she was an enchantress!" Ron said in a whisper.

 "I didn't know either!" Replied Harry. "So what?"

 "It's just, I don't know" Ron said. "Fred and George are just goggling at her. Hope they pay attention to what their doing" 

Right after he said that, George ran into the door and Fred tripped over a chicken. 

"Mom, Harry and Liana are here!" George yelled from the door with a hint of pain in his voice.

 "Oh, hi!" Mrs. Weasley said to Liana "Welcome to our home. I hope you like it here. You'll be staying with Ginny and Hermione when she gets here. George! Be careful with her things! Don't want to break anything." She added pleasantly. 

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay with you. I don't have any family in England and I don't know anyone either, well except for some of the staff at Hogwarts" Liana replied. 

"Why don't you get settled in, Ginny! Come down here and meet Liana!" Mrs. Weasley called. A few seconds later, Ginny came downstairs; she seemed a little shy in saying hello. "Ginny, why don't you help Liana settle in your room" Mrs. Weasley said and they were off to her room, "and where is Harry?" 

"He's still outside talking to Ron," Fred replied.

 "You have a very interesting house," Liana said as they went upstairs, "None of the muggle houses are this nice. You're a fourth year right?" Liana asked "Yeah" was the reply from Ginny. "Well, I hope I'll be caught up" Liana said trying to make conversation, "I don't want to be too behind." 

"Here's my room" Ginny said when they reached the end of the second floor. "It's a little cramped. Hope it's ok" Ginny said as she opened the door. Ginny's room was facing the other side of the house. You could see the backyard from her window. The room had a dresser on one side and 3 beds that met at the ends. One was facing the door and two were at the end of it facing each other. Liana's trunk was beside the left one from the door. 

"It's a nice room" Liana said, "it's bigger than mine in the States and you have a nice view of the field"  "Thanks, you're an enchantress aren't you." Ginny said suddenly becoming talkative "I saw your mark, diamond." "Oh, yeah" Liana replied, touching her neck. "Why did Professor Dumbledore get a student to protect Harry, doesn't he need a proper bodyguard? I'm not trying to be mean, but well," Ginny said.

 "I understand, but Dumbledore has been teaching me and he thinks I can do this and I hope I can too." Liana replied. "Well I hope your up to it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione get in a lot of trouble" Ginny said smiling "Maybe you can keep them from any trouble this year" "Let's hope so" Liana said laughing.

"Girls! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. "Well, Harry, how do you like Liana?" She asked the boys as they sat at the kitchen table. 

"She's ok I guess, I don't really need a babysitter" Harry said "I like her" Ron said with the twins agreeing with her. "You two don't get her into trouble!" Mrs. Weasley said to the twins. "Well, maybe she'll keep you out of trouble Harry and Ron." 

Harry thought to himself, hope she doesn't spoil the year either. Well, we have to trust her or I won't be able to talk to Sirius anymore…wait, she knows about him. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

"Wonder where she's from" Fred asked, "I know she's American, but from what area around there?" 

"She's from Virginia," Harry responded. "Wow, they make them nice in Virginia. Did you see her mark? I've never heard of a Diamond Enchantress. Aren't they the strongest type? I've heard that only 2 were ever born in April." Fred said.

 "What are you talking about, Fred?" Harry asked. 

"There are different types of Enchantresses and it depends on what month your born. Whatever month you're born in is what mark you get. She's got a Diamond, the strongest gem." 

"Enchantresses are rare especially today." Continued Mrs. Weasley "You-Know-Who tracked them down and had groups go out and kill them. They are very hard to kill because of their gem, but none of the Enchantresses around that time were Diamonds and were easier to kill. Diamond Enchantresses are almost immune to Dark Magic, but can be killed if the group of wizards are strong enough. She's lucky to be alive. Dumbledore must have saved her because You-Know-Who's supporters in America didn't find her." 

After a few minutes, the girls came down and helped set the table. "Where's Percy?" Harry asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," Ron said, " Percy moved in with some friends of his in an apartment close to the Ministry. Wanted to be closer to work you know. I feel sorry for him sometimes. Has no life, but work. He's gonna kill himself with work he will." Ron pointed out.

That's Percy for you, Harry thought.


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

" I don't like her," Hermione said after meeting Liana a week before school started. She was unpacking in Ginny's room. The summer break had gone great since Liana arrived because she helped around a lot and was easy to talk to for everyone, except for Hermione. When they met, Liana was just as nice to her as she was to everyone else she met. Harry didn't understand what was not to like.

 "She's too nice and sweet to everyone. And I wish she would hide that hideous gem; it's like she's showing it off all the time," Hermione added. "It's not like she can wear a turtleneck all the time you know," Harry said in her defense. "and what's wrong with being nice, hope it rubs off on you. You seemed so cold when you talked to her" Harry said when Hermione gave him a look of rage. "I am nice," she said. 

"I think you jealous of her," Harry said. "The first time you saw her, you seemed to like her, but when you saw her gem, you grew cold. Is it because she's an Enchantress or is it because she was able to catch up to us in 6 months after she has been going to a Muggle school most of her life." Harry said challenging Hermione. "I'm not jealous of her at all. She's so, preppy. That's what American girls call someone whom is stuck up." Hermione said after seeing the look of confusion at the new word. "She's not stuck up and you are jealous of her, just admit it, I won't think anything less of you." Harry said trying to get Hermione to admit.

"Get out," she said with any icy tone. "Fine!" Harry shouted, "but you're going to have to get used to her. She's gonna be with us all year and she knows about Sirius. Your going to have to learn how to respect and trust her." And with that, Harry left the room. "I don't have to trust her," Hermione said under her breath.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked as Harry left Ginny's room and was going downstairs. "Sorry, I listened in"

"Hermione doesn't like Liana because Hermione is jealous of her," Harry responded. "Not Hermione. Why? Is it because she's an Enchantress?" asked Ron.

"No" Harry replied. "It's because Hermione thinks Liana is a threat to her being just as smart or smarter than her."

"Uh oh," Ron said, "Well, at least it will be an interesting year."

"Where's Liana anyway?" Harry asked. "She's outside with Fred and George showing them a new spell on how to get rid of the gnomes all at the same time," Ron replied.

"No, you have to flick your wand downwards," Liana explained to Fred and George, "Here, let me show you" and she took Fred's hand and flicked the wand downward not knowing that Fred was blushing hard as she touched his hand.

"Hey Liana!" Harry shouted from the door to the backyard, "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure!" She shouted back, "Just practice what I told you and I'll be right back, ok?" she said to Fred and George and ran back to the house. "What is it?" She asked Harry. "Well, what do you think about Hermione?"

"Well, I think she's really nice, but when she my gem, she looked a little less homely to me. I know this sounds conceited but, I think she's jealous of me." She said to Harry blushing a little. "Is she jealous of me?"

"Yeah I think so, I talked to her while she was unpacking and she doesn't like you much, well, that's what she said, but I think she's jealous of how smart you are and that you are an Enchantress," Harry answered. " Well, tell her she has nothing to be jealous about. I'm not here to compete with her. I'm her to protect you and now your friends and also to learn. That's all; please tell her I'm no threat. I'm no smarter than most other people." She said. "I'll try to convince her, but it will take some time.

"Harry," came a voice at the top of the stairs, "Can you come her and help me?" asked Hermione. "Sure," Harry replied, "I'll see you later then," He said to Liana.

"What do you need help with?" Harry asked as he climbed up the stairs. "I don't need your help," Hermione said icily, "I know you were talking about me," She said in a lowered voice until Liana had gone out the door to help Fred and George. "What was she saying about me?" she asked. "I asked her what she thought about you and she said that she wants you to know that she's no threat to you and you shouldn't have to think of her as one. I know your jealous of her, but c'mon, give her some credit. She's just trying to fit in." Harry responded.

"She's really just trying to fit in?" Hermione said a little less defensively and more compassionately. "Yes," Harry said, " I think she just wants to be friends with you; you're the only other girl her age and she wants to be able to talk to you. She wants to be your friend."

"Well, I guess I owe her an apology," She said sadly, "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. She probably feels the same way I felt when I first went to Hogwarts, but worse. What was I thinking?" She said scolding herself. "Don't be so hard on yourself," Harry said comfortingly, "I understand"

"I'm going to go and finish unpacking," Hermione finally said after a pause, "Yeah, I'll go finish unpack, see you at dinner." And with that, she left Harry at the top of the stairs. 

A little later, Liana was now watching from inside as Fred and George de-gnomed the garden. She still felt alone even though she was surrounded by new friends, but she still felt nervous of everyone and felt as though she wasn't doing enough to repay the Weasley's for letting her stay. "Liana?" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen," can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She asked. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met. I guess I was a little jealous of you it was foolish of me." Hermione explained. "There is no need to apologize. I understand how you must feel. I guess you felt like I was intruding on your territory and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." Liana said. "Well, I guess we should start over," Hermione said. "I would like that" Liana complied.

"Hey," Harry said as he entered the kitchen w/ Ron. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about how Liana is going to be a great new member of our little group. Where's Ginny? I haven't seen her or Mrs. Weasley since after lunch." Hermione said. "Oh, mom and Ginny went to the market," Ron answered. "So, since your brothers are outside," Liana said in a lowered voice, "Harry, your scar didn't hurt since you left school did it? I have to know to make sure we're safe."

"I haven't had any headaches all summer," Harry replied, " You don't think Voldemort is going to start attacks soon do you?" Ron said to everyone's amazement. "Wow Ron," Harry said. "Well, He's back and Dumbledore said it's just a name. I'm not scared to say it anymore. I just haven't said it around everyone else or they'd think I was crazy," said Ron.

"No," Liana said answering his questions, "He's just gained power and is still weak, if he's smart, he'd wait a few months at least to get organized and to contact his allies. We have at least until Christmas, but after that, I'm not sure."

"We're back!" came a call from the living room. "Come help me with the groceries!"

"We're coming!" Hermione called from the kitchen. "C'mon Liana" and with that, the girls left and Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's room. "Well, at least their not fighting anymore," Ron said. "They were never fighting," Harry said, "They just had a misunderstanding." "Whatever," Ron said.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "I see your getting along. Hope you all aren't crowded in Ginny's room."

"We're just fine Mrs. Weasley," Liana said, "Come on Ginny, I want to show you something"

"Um, OK," Ginny replied.

"I'll help you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "Thanks Hermione," Ginny said.

"Lovely girl isn't she?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes, I guess. I still don't know her that well," Hermione said. "Well, You have all year and she seems to like you all," Mrs. Weasley. 


	4. Dumbledore's Visit

**Chapter 4: Dumbledore's Visit**

It's been 3 weeks since Harry and Liana came to stay with the Weasley's and nothing has happened in the Wizard or Muggle world that would be connected to Voldemort's return. The Weasley family has been keeping an eye out for any news of activity of Dark Wizardry, but none so far. "Well at least we have nothing to worry about yet," Mr. Weasley said one evening after reading the Daily Prophet, " Dumbledore hasn't said anything in the news or to us about it yet. Good thinking, wouldn't want to start a panic."

"Listen all of you," Mrs. Weasley said, " Tomorrow, we are all going to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. We have to get up early, so off you go now."

"Hey, Liana," Hermione said as they were getting ready for bed, "How are you going to buy anything? Did your Muggle foster parents give you some money?"

"No," Liana responded, "My real parents left me a key to their Gringotts volt. My foster parents gave it to me not knowing what it was for, but Dumbledore told me what it was."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Have you ever gone to Diagon Alley?"

"No," Liana said, "I've only been in Hogwarts and here ever since I've been in England. Dumbledore said it wouldn't be safe if I went out, but now I can."

" Liana," Hermione said, "What did you show Ginny that night a few weeks ago when I went to help Mrs. Weasley with the groceries?"

"Oh that," Liana said, " I showed her my computer. I have a laptop"

"Wait," Hermione said stopping Liana at the top of the stairs, "You brought a laptop. I hope you know it won't work in Hogwarts; there's just too much magic in the air."

"I learned a new spell in the states," Liana replied, "It's new, but it works well; it's absum magicus and it makes a temporary bubble around whatever object you want and you can't do any magic in the bubble and no magic can be in the bubble. It only works on objects smaller than an average human being."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "I guess that one somehow escaped me."

"It just came out so you wouldn't have heard about it till October," said Liana

"Ok, that's something for me to remember, absum magicus, got it," Hermione said.

"Let's get some sleep," Liana said as they got to Ginny's room.

"Hey Liana," Ginny said as they entered her room. She was there before them, "Why are there fish swimming around on the screen?"

"That's the screen saver," Liana explained, "It keeps the screen moving so that the screen won't get stuck and I can't work on the computer anymore."

The next morning, as they were passing around floo powder to leave, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Mr. Weasley. "Well hello Professor Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said as he opened the door. "We weren't expecting you."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," said Prof. Dumbledore, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but, I would like to join you on you shopping spree at the alley."

"You may join us if you would like," Mrs. Weasley said, "but, we are using floo powder."

"That is quite alright, hello Harry, Liana, all," Professor Dumbledore said to everyone else and they responded with "professor" and a nod.

"Alright are we ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she passed around the floo powder. 

"I'll go first," Mr. Weasley said and he through the floo powder into the fire, stepped in and said, "Diagon Alley". After that, everyone else went and Mrs. Weasley was the last. They ended up at the Gringotts Bank and each went to get their money. 

As Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Liana gave their keys to a goblin, Hermione went to another goblin to exchange money. "We'll all meet at the bookshop when we're done," Mrs. Weasley said to them all. As they stepped out of the bank when they finished, Hermione, Ron, Prof. Dumbledore and Ginny were waiting for them. Hermione, Prof. Dumbledore and Ron went with Harry and Liana and Ginny went with Mrs. Weasley.

"So how have you been getting along?" Prof. Dumbledore asked them. "We're all just fine Professor," Hermione said. "Liana, I hope you are ready for the year," Prof. Dumbledore said to Liana. "I hope so, too," She replied, "I hope I remember everything."

"Professor," said Ron, "Why did you come with us today?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were getting along with Liana and because in this place, you all could be a target by Death Eaters. I know that if I was a Death Eater and I saw you, Harry, I would attack you myself and try to bring you to Voldemort. Whomever did would be rewarded very much," said Prof. Dumbledore.

As they walked through Diagon Alley, they met a lot of people on the way including Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, the Patil twins, and Lee Jordan. Some of the adults they passed by greeted Dumbledore as well. At the end of their shopping, they went to bookstore where all the other Weasley's were waiting.

"Alright, is everyone here?" said Mrs. Weasley, "Did everyone get all that they need?" and she was answered by a round of "yes".

"Good, now time to go home for lunch, Professor, would you care to join us?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you, but no. I must go back to the school." And with that he bowed to them all and vanished with a "pop".


	5. The Crash

Chapter 5: The Accident

"Alright is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yes we're all ready," they all said. Mrs. Weasley shepherded them all out of the house to the 2 waiting Ministry cars. The drivers came out of the car and loaded their trunks into the cars. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Liana in one car and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny in the other. On their way they briefed Liana on some of the students at Hogwarts.

"The only characters you'll have a problem with are Draco Malfoy, he's the son of a rich Death Eater, and Crabbe and Goyle, their parents are also Death Eaters, but they just follow Malfoy around they're all in Slytherin," Harry explained. "Tell her about the teachers Ron."

"Well, the only teacher you'll have a problem with is Snape, he favors Slytherins over all the rest and…" WHAM! Suddenly the wind got knocked out of all of them as the front seat pushed into them and they came to a stop on the country road they had taken. The car in front of them got rammed by another car so forcefully that they got rammed too.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Liana asked as she came to and felt searing pain on her right arm and noticed it was bleeding because a piece of glass had cut through on the outside of her arm. She was the only one conscience in the car. Harry and Ron were bleeding on their heads and Hermione was knocked out still. She checked their pulses and they were all still alive and breathing, but did not move them. The driver was bleeding on his head and was slumped over the wheel; it was still bleeding so she knew he was alive and rapped his head with her sweater to stop the bleeding. She started screaming for help as she pushed the door opened from the mangled car.

After she got out, she went to check on the other car. They were just as bad and everyone was knocked out. After she checked their pulses, they were all still alive except the driver who was dead. Then she checked the muggle driver in the other car, but he was dead as well. She then heard a series of "pop's" and all around her were mediwizards trying to get the car doors open to get to the injured.

"Come on dear," one said, "We need to get you to the hospital." When all of the injured and dead were put on stretchers, they all disappeared and reappeared inside a wizard hospital. There Liana's wound was healed and the others got treatment. The two drivers were sent down to the morgue and everyone else was resting.

Liana was in the waiting area while everyone else rested. She didn't want a bed because she didn't need one and finally Hermione woke up. She went to join Liana in the lounge. "What happened?" she asked after giving Liana a hug. "A muggle was drunk and crashed into the car in front of us. Both the drivers are dead and Fred is in a coma, but everyone else is fine, I hope."

"Fred's in a coma?" Hermione said in shock, "Why?"

"He was right beside the driver when it happened," said Liana, "I was the only one concience, but before I could get help mediwizards apparated and helped us all here in St. Mungus."

"Who else is awake?" asked Hermione. "Just you and me so far. Everyone else had cuts and concussions, but the doctors said they're all going to be ok. I wish Fred would wake up," said Liana.

"Excuse miss," said a doctor who just came down the hall, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have just woken up. They would like to see you both." 

"Thank you," said Liana and they went down the hall to see them. "Hey," said Harry and Ron as Liana and Hermione came in, "What happened?" asked Harry after they all hugged each other then Liana repeated what she told Hermione. "The muggle was drunk? I can't believe this and the muggle and both the drivers are dead. Why us? This doesn't make sense; it was early in the morning on a country back road and why didn't the drivers see it coming?"

"I have a theory," said Liana, " I think the muggle was drugged by Lord Voldemort," Hermione gave an involuntary shudder, "Then Lord Voldemort made the car invisible until it was too late. He might have thought Harry would be in the first car. It could have been a death eater on orders, but I think it was by Lord Voldemort. He wouldn't have cared if it killed anyone else even the muggle." Liana finished with a tinge of disgust in her voice.

"That is so sick," Ron commented, "I can't wait till we get to Hogwarts. At least there we'll all be safe and no more muggles will become victims." And they all agreed with them.

A lit knock on the door hushed them all. "Excuse me but you will all have to stay here overnight for further observation," said a doctor, " After that, you will be escorted to Hogwarts. Mr. Fred Weasley will be staying with us until he wakes up and you will all be informed of that."

"Oh, thank God!" came a cry behind the doctor. Mrs. Weasley came in just then and saw that they were ok. "Are they all ok doctor?" she asked as she came and hugged them all. "They will be all fine and everyone will be staying here overnight for further observation. I'm sorry to tell you Mrs. Weasley, but your son, Fred, is in a coma. We don't know when he will come out of it."

"Mrs. Weasley!" Cried Hermione as Mrs. Weasley fainted and was caught by the doctor. " I'm sorry," said Mrs. Weasley as she came to a second later. "Your husband has been informed and is on his way," said the doctor and he left. "I'll go see Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, "just knock on the door if you need anything."

" I'm going to go write to Dumbledore and Harry, you should write to Sirius," said Liana, "Do you mind if I use pig, Ron?" she asked. "No, go ahead," he said lazily, "I'm going to go to sleep."

"I'm going to see Ginny and George," Hermione said. "Wait," said Harry, "I'll come with you. I need to walk."

When they went to see Ginny and George, Hermione almost cried. Ginny had bruises all over her face; she had her arm in a sling. George had 2 cracked ribs and a concussion. "Why won't they use magic?" asked Harry. "They probably want to see if there is anything else wrong with them and they will probably use magic tomorrow before we leave."

Harry couldn't look at any of the Weasley's or Hermione and Liana in the eye on the way to school the day after the accident. It was his fault all of them had bruises and memories of the crash. It was his fault Fred was still in the hospital in a coma. He knew they could all be worse or dead because of him. In his heart though, even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was not his fault and that the Weasley's and Hermione had become sort of his family on their own accord, but he could not shake off the feeling of shame and guilt that was lain on him because of what had happened to Liana. She did not come on her own accord and she could have died. He knew that she was well aware of what it would be like protecting him, but he still felt guilty for it. He didn't want people getting hurt because of him.


	6. Changes

Chapter 6: Changes

" You don't have to feel guilty about the accident," Ron said on the way to Hogwarts. They were taking a special ministry bus with a lot of security just in case. "It's a good thing that it wasn't any worse," said Prof. Dumbledore. He joined them that morning after getting the letter from Liana. "What are you taking about?" said Harry. "We all can tell you feel responsible for the accident, but it wasn't your fault. We're your friends and we chose to be your friends including me," said Liana, "Prof. Dumbledore assigned me to you, but it was my choice if I wanted to do this or not."

"I'm sure Fred will wake up soon and he will be just fine," said Prof. Dumbledore, "This is partly my fault, I should have seen something like this coming," he said in guilty voice. "Professor, no one could have known this was going to happen," said Hermione, "You can't start blaming yourself, too."

"I just can't wait to get to the school," said Ginny, "at least over there, you-know-who wouldn't attack Harry. I don't think he wants to make his appearance just yet and he wouldn't attack Harry in a building full of students and teachers."

"Harry don't worry," said Prof. Dumbledore, "All the students and faculty are and will be safe throughout the year. Lord Voldemort will not get past Hogsmeade without being spotted. I assure you that no one will blame you for anything that might happen this year."

Harry knew all that Prof. Dumbledore said was true, but how could he face his fellow students? They all probably knew about the accident and would treat him like they did during his second year. He didn't want that again, but at least he knew he had some friends that wouldn't turn on him. Still, the thought of endangering the student body lingered in his mind. 

As they neared the school, it started to rain. The school looked eerie to Harry and that scared him because he always thought of Hogwarts as his home, but it scared him a little now. Would he be safe in school or was it some kind of false security that caused him to be scared? He didn't know, but he knew he was tired and wanted to get something to eat then sleep. By the time they got there dinner had just started and they all went to dinner together. They were met with a sudden hush inside and when they sat down, people started whispering amongst each other except for those sitting near them. 

"What happened to you all?" asked Neville with Dean, Seamus, and Lee listening in. "We got into a car accident on the way to the train. Some muggle hit us." Said Harry. "Who is that?" Lee asked Hermione and pointed to Liana. "This is Liana," said Hermione, "She's an exchange student who was staying with me this summer. Professor Dumbledore asked my parents if they could pick her up while we were in America. She's in our house, too"

"Oh, so you were riding with them when it happened?" asked Seamus, "wait, where's Fred?"

"Fred got hit pretty badly in the accident and is in a coma," said Ron. "Oh no," said Lee putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I hope he will wake up soon."

When they finished eating and were getting up, Ginny looked up at the teacher's table and noticed something different. "Hey wait a minute," she said, "Professor Snape isn't here and there are two new teachers at the table."

"Oh we forgot to tell you," said Dean, "Prof. Snape won't be here this year." 

"Yes!" Cried Ron causing people to turn around and stare, "Sorry"

"And the Potions teacher is Prof. Galder and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Prof. Matthews from America. He's also an Auror, but not as good as Moody, but Moody won't take the job again. Hey, did you know that Fleur Delacour is here? She's an intern in the school." 

"Oh yeah, she told me about that before we left school," said Harry finishing off the rest of his pork pie, "I'm full, you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, what's the password?" asked Ron. "Mortoking" said Neville, "hey! I remembered!"

When they finally got to the Gryffindor Tower, Prof. McGonagall met them. "Prof. Dumbledore already told me about Fred. Here is your homework assignments you missed yesterday," handing them each a list, "I expect that homework to be turned in on time. You only missed one day." She finished and walked away, but stopped and put a hand on Ron's shoulder and gave him a smile showing she was sorry for giving Ron the homework even though Fred was still in the hospital. "Well, I'm off to bed," said Harry when they went into the common room. "I'll come up in a while," said Ron.

As Harry went into the 5th year boy's room, he felt at home and went to his bed. He fell on the bed tired, but not sleepy just thought to himself that he was very lucky to be here. He felt more relaxed now that they were in the castle and safe for now. He hoped that the accident was the last thing that would happen and that he wouldn't get anyone else in trouble or hurt. 

The next morning, as they all went downstairs to the Great Hall, they were greeted by 3 familiar, yet unwanted people. Malfoy was waiting for them at the door w/ Crabbe and Goyle. "So, you escaped the crash," called Malfoy while they still were far off, "Well, I guess the Dark Lord should have done it himself instead of sending some lesser Death Eater to do—whose that?" he said pointing to Liana. "Bug off Malfoy, and take your stooges with you," said Ron as they passed them by going into the Hall. "So that's Malfoy, huh," said Liana with a slight smile on her face.  "Hope we start our classes with Potions," said Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, "This is the first time I'm actually looking forward to Potions now that Snape's gone."

"Here's your schedules," said George as he passed them their schedules. "Are you ok, George?" Angelina asked as she helped herself to some toast. "I'm fine," said George gloomily, "I just need something to keep me busy." Suddenly, the ceiling went dark as the owls came in to deliver mail. "I hope we get some news on Fred," said Harry as Hedwig came and settled down by Harry's plate. He received a letter from Sirius and was about to open it when something big and feather hit him hard on the back of his head. "Errol!" cried Ron, "It's a letter from mom!" he said after untied the letter from Errol's leg. With his deed done, Errol gave a weak hoot and was assisted by Hedwig and another owl that came from Neville's grandmother to the Owlery. "Read yours out loud first," Hermione said to Ron.

_Dear Ron, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Liana,_

_I hope you all have been able to catch up with all your work that you missed and I hope you are all comfortable. Fred is still in a coma, but they think he will wake up in a few days because he responded to my talking to him a few hours after you left. They said that now that they know he can hear me, they might be able to make a potion that will wake him up, but it takes a while to make. Don't worry about me or dad or Fred because we are all fine and soon Fred will be up there to join you all. Good luck and love from home._

Molly Weasley 

"That's great!" said Hermione, "At least now there's a bigger chance that he will wake up." 

"Maybe we should wait 'til after lessons are over and we're in the common room to open Sirius' letter" said Liana, "We wouldn't want a panic that Sirius is corresponding with a student."

"What have we got today?" said Hermione. "DADA; Care of Magical Creatures; lunch; Transfigurations; for you all Divinations; for me Arithmancy." 

"Yes, we get to start with a new teacher, when do we get Potions?" said Ron. "We start that on Friday," said Harry taking the list from Hermione. "We should get going before we're late," said Liana.

As they got to the class room, they met up with Malfoy. "Who are you?" he said boldly. "I'm Liana the exchange student from the states," said Liana trying to be nice to the rude Malfoy. "Well I should tell you," he said a lot nicer to her and even smiled, "You shouldn't hang out with Potter just because he's famous and Weasley and Granger are just a bunch of losers you shouldn't even bother with. Specially Granger stupid mudblood," he said lowering his voice for the last sentence.  

"Well I think I'm a good judge of character and don't need your advice, thank you anyway." She said trying to sound polite, but was failing. "Oh by the way, just because she's muggle born doesn't mean she lesser than you and neither is Ron. Putting people in a caste system is so last century. You should open your mind to newer ideas and stop living in the past." She said with a smile and walked away and entered the DADA room. 

"What was all that about?" said Hermione as Liana went and sat beside her. "I just put Malfoy in place. I can't believe he has the atrocity to call you a mudblood in my face. If I wasn't smarter and more mature than him, I would have showed him that I'm an Enchantress, that would have shown him."

"Huh?" said Harry behind Liana. "A while ago, and some people still think so, Enchantresses were thought of as higher people than others in the wizarding world. If we were in the 18th century, I would get a lot extra attention and would be treated as a queen or something." Said Liana.

"There's the new professor," said Harry. Prof. Matthews looked quite young and looked about 25 years old. He was also quite handsome with Dark brown hair; brown eyes; and looked athletic. Harry noticed a lot of the girls were staring at him and smiling dreamily. Even Hermione, Harry noticed, was goggling at him. "What are they all looking at?" said Ron, " Reminds me of how they all acted with Lockhart. Oh no, hope he's not like him."

"Good morning class," said Prof. Matthews, "I think we should review what we talked about yesterday for those of us who were absent yesterday." He said with a smile nodding towards Harry and company. "Yesterday, we talked about what we will cover this year. First, we will cover dangerous creatures to continue Prof. Lupin's lessons. Then we will cover curses and counter curses. After holiday break, we will cover Dark Wizard Detectors and how to use them. The lastly during the last quarter of the school year, we will review everything you learned so that you will be ready for the exam."

" I would like you all to take this test to see where exactly you all are," he said and started passing out tests. "This will not be graded, but if you do well in it, it will be used as extra credit."

The test was long and were nothing like Lockhart's quiz, but they were able to finish it 10 minutes before the bell. "You all can have free time now, but please keep it down," said Prof. Matthews. "I like him," said Hermione with Liana nodding her head in agreement. "He's a lot better than Lockhart," said Ron behind Hermione as they made their way toward Hagrid's cabin.


	7. Fwoopers and Poofs

**Chapter 7: Fwoopers and Poofs**

"This is not like Hagrid at all," said Harry, "Why are we taking care of birds?" They were on their way to Hagrids' when they heard birds chirping in the distance and could easily see bright plumage of 30 or so birds perched on trees. As they drew nearer, they saw that all of the birds were in cages. "Fwoopers" Hagrid told them as they started class. "Tha's what yer all goin' to take care off for this week. The Fwoopers," Hagrid explained, "are African birds with bright plumage and come in orange, pink, lime green or yellow. Their feathers are used for fancy quills and their eggs are patterned, too." He said taking an egg from a cage he opened. " Each o' yeh will get a partner and take care o' one Fwooper and collect the eggs. They're like chickens Fwoopers are and who ever collects the most eggs will get a prize. Dependin' on how ye treat 'im tha's how many eggs they lay."

"You want to be my partner Liana?" said Ron quickly but then looked uneasily, "unless you have to partner with Harry then you don't have to."

"I'd love to be your partner," said Liana with a smile and they went together to Hagrid to get a Fwooper which caused Malfoy to look at them with loathing. "Yer all goin' to hafta put a silencer charm on yer fwoopers because they're song'll drive ye mad," said Hagrid as he passed out birds.

"Let's go get one Hermione," said Harry not seeing Malfoy's face. "Hagrid," said Hermione, "What is Professor Galder like?" 

"Why d'you ask?" said Hagrid. "Just out of curiosity I guess, we met Prof. Matthews and he's really nice," said Hermione. "Well, he's sorta different than from Snape yeh hafta meet 'im to understand." Then Hagrids attention shifted as a Fwooper soared up to the sky from an open cage. Neville had left the cage open after he took the egg out. Hagrid pulled out what looked like a Muggle dog whistle and the bird came back to its cage. 

For the rest of the class, they asked everyone in Gryffindor what Prof. Galder was like, but everyone said the same thing as Hagrid, but they all were smiling like they were hiding something. 

As they gave their bird cages back to Hagrid Harry motioned the other to follow him to the back of Hagrid's hut. He pointed to the side of Hagrid's hut and told everyone to be quiet. "Did you get the eggs?" said Malfoy to Crabbe and Doyle. "Yeah, but what do we need them for?" said Goyle. "All we have to do is put them in Potters and Grangers cauldrons during potions so that they'll cause a fire ball. That should get Galder fired; Potter and Granger in trouble and get my dad to be the new Potions master. I hate Galder; I wish Snape didn't have to leave. Why did they hire a poof?" he finished with disgust and they went back to join the rest of the class

Harry motioned for everyone to leave and they walked quickly back to the castle for lunch. "I guess that helps answer our question about Galder," said Liana. "Doesn't a poof mean he's gay?" she asked.

 "Yes and I see how Malfoy would hate him," said Hermione, "but Malfoy would probably hate anyone taking Snape's place."

"I can't believe this, a gay teacher, we are in modern times," said Ron smiling with glee, "Slytherin is going to be the laughing stock of the school! Now I can get back at Malfoy!"

"I think this is the best day Ron's had in a long time," said Hermione smiling at Ron. "For you too," said Liana, "I've heard that you and Prof. Snape don't get along too well."

"I hate him," said Harry, "He singles me out all the time and he picks on me even after class is over. I'm glad he's not here this year," he finished. 

When they finished their lunch, they all headed up for Transfigurations. They all caught up because all they did the other day was take notes and today they had to learn had to transfigure living thing onto one another. Hermione and Liana got it quickly, but Harry and Ron took a little more time and a lot of help from both girls. When the bell rang they left Hermione and went to Divinations s as she went to Arithmancy. 

As they sat down in the smoky room, Liana began to look like she wasn't feeling well. "What's wrong?" said Harry as he noticed her starting to sweat and look pale. "I don't know, I'm feeling better now though," she said though it didn't convince Ron and Harry.

"Welcome class," said a voice in the back of the room. "As I said yesterday Harry Potter and his party are back safe and sound with the exception of one," said Prof. Trelawney, "Today, we will begin the section on Telepathy. Very few wizards have Telepathy and few Muggles have it as well. For muggles, it is a genetic trait, but for wizards it is learned. This semester we will study Telepathy and Telekinesis and next semester we will go on with Tarot card readings."

"Great, we're going to learn how to read minds. How much do you want to bet we're going to end up making stuff up?" said Ron with Harry agreeing. "I've always been fascinated with both subjects, but it's too hard to learn and master it. There's only been about 2 or 3 wizards who mastered both this century," said Liana beginning to sound like Hermione.

"Please turn to page 150 in your books and start taking notes for the rest of the period," said Prof. Trelawney. For the rest of the class, they all wrote down notes and wondering what it would be like to read other people's minds and to move objects with their minds and without the use of a wand. Of course for Ron, he was just thinking of what dinner was going to be.


	8. Prof. Galder

Chapter 8: Professor Galder

On Friday, the group was a little excited to meet Prof. Galder; Harry, Ron, and Hermione had never been excited or even wanted to go to Potions before. "He can't have been that bad," said Liana as they talked about how lucky she was that she didn't even meet Snape. "You don't know because you haven't had him for 4 years," said Harry "He really hates me." 

"I wonder if he really is a poof," said Hermione. "Or if he's like Prof. Matthews," said Ron teasingly as they went to join the rest of their class in the dungeons. Then they heard it; it was a shrilly male voice coming from the classroom. "I can't believe this! My new robes!" said Prof. Galder as they entered the classroom. They all thought he had spilled some potion, but he had smudged a little ink on his red robe. The rest of Gryffindor was snickering quietly, but all of Slytherin looked at the professor with disgust.

"Ah, well come students," he said as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Liana found their seats, "you sure missed a lot Monday."

"But we didn't even have class Monday, what would we have missed," said Hermione. "You missed the sorting of course silly," he said in a fruity voice which made Ron cough loudly to cover a laugh, "AND," he said with annoyance in his voice, "Missed meeting the two new teachers, but I forgive you, its not your fault." He said looking at Harry when saying the last few words and made him blush. 

"Excuse me," said Liana taking defense, "but its not Harry's fault we were late. You should show more respect to those who saved so many lives." She said raising her voice slightly making Harry blush even more and causing yells from Gryffindor. "Well, excuse me," said Prof. Galder with his hands on his sides, "someone has a little attitude problem, well, I'm going to be the better person and end this little conversation with you," said Prof. Galder in a snobbish way which made the Slytherin's smile a little. 

For the rest of the class, they wrote down notes and procedures on how to make a Sight potion (to cure blindness caused by other potions or spells). The Gryffindors were lucky Galder wasn't like Snape because he didn't take any points from Gryffindor. "He thinks he's God's gift to the world!" said Hermione during lunch. "I agree, he's very snobbish. I hate snobbish people," said Liana. " Well, we can't get everything we want," said Harry, "Lets go visit Hagrid this afternoon." And they all agreed.

"I don like him much meself," said Hagrid that afternoon. They were eating stoat sandwiches, but they were really just nibbling at it. "I can' believe he blamed you, Harry, for missing a day," said Hagrid. "Did ya'll hear that they caught the guy who caused the Muggle to crash into ya'll," said Hagrid. "They did?" said Harry, Ron was choking in the background. "Who was it Hagrid?" said Liana. "It was Peter Pettigrew, can you believe it?" said Hagrid. "How? He's supposed to be dead?" said Harry covering up the fact that they all knew the truth. "He was hangin' round the area makin' sure you lot were dead and a wizard spotted him there and turned him in. Him and few others were found round there and they were all taken fer questionin' and after a few days, he cracked and told everythin'." Said Hagrid. "Does that mean that Black is innocent?" asked Harry a little too eagerly. " Read in the Prophet tha' his case is bein' looked over," said Hagrid eyeing Harry suspiciously. 

They left Hagrids a few minutes later to get dinner and had a lot on their minds especially Harry, if Black is found innocent, thought Harry, than I can go live with him and leave the Dursleys! Harry would be free from the Muggle world and live with his own people. Maybe, just maybe.


	9. Good News

Chapter 9: Good News

The next morning, Harry and company were going down to eat breakfast when they were joined by Prof. Matthews. "Good morning all," said Matthews in cheery voice, "I hope you all had a good week, do you mind if I join you on your way to the Great Hall?" he asked. "We don't mind," said Ron after Hermione stuttered trying to find the words.

 "I hear you have been asking a lot about Professor Galder, you know you should talking to him yourselves instead of asking around. He's not as bad as he seems," said Prof. Matthews. "He seemed so arrogant yesterday, though, why would he act like that unless he really is," asked Harry. "First impressions aren't always the best, Harry, talk to him a while, I bet he has a lot of things to say about Hogwarts during his day," said Prof. Matthews, "You know he was on the Quidditch team with your father, quite a good beater back then."

"He knew my father? Did you?" asked Harry in surprise. "I'm sorry to say, I didn't know him well, we were just acquaintances. I wish I did though, I knew that since his son was attending I might see how well off he is now. Oh and I have some advice for you if you ever want some dirt on Prof. Snape, ask Prof. Galder, He'll tell you things about Snape that you can use to shut him up if you ever need him to," he said smiling and left them at the Gryffindor table to go the teachers table.

"He acts more like a child than an adult. And what does he mean talk to Prof. Galder? He's got to be kidding," said Liana, "That guy is so full of himself." 

"Maybe we should," said Harry, "Think of all the stuff we can learn about Snape and maybe we can figure out why he hates me so much. It can't be just because I'm his dead nemesis' son. There's got to be more than that. I don't think he's lying, why would he? He's a teacher." 

"I guess but still don't like him much," said Liana with Ron and Hermione agreeing. "We'll take to him after we eat, I'm sure he won't mind," said Liana.

"What was Prof. Matthews talking to you about?" asked George as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "He told me that Prof. Galder was on my dad's Quidditch team, a beater," said Harry. "Wait," said George, "that means he was in Gryffindor." 

"So," said Harry. "Don't you guys know? He and Snape are brothers," said George. "What?" cried Hermione with Ron and Harry choking on toast and Liana holding back laughter, but barely. "Yeah, found out yesterday, they both were the best potions students in their years. Galder is younger by a year," said George.

Suddenly the ceiling filled with owls as the mail came. Hedwig landed on Harry's left side and dropped a letter on his plate and another owl fell by George's plate splashing people with milk. Errol had a letter in his beak from Mrs. Weasley. "Fred's woken up!" cried George, "He's awake and he'll be here on Monday! This is great! I'm going to go tell everyone!" he finished and got up to find Lee Jordan. "That's great," said Ron, "We'll all be here now, I'm going to go find Ginny."

"Harry," said Hermione, "Who wrote you?"

"It's Sirius!" whispered Harry and he went on to read the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Did you hear? They caught Pettigrew and now their reviewing my case. I'm going to go to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow and find out what's going to happen to me. If he confesses everything, I'll be off the hook and you'll be able to live with me. Of course I have to get a job and buy a house but if all goes well, you'll be able to move in with me by summer! Wish me luck!_

_Sirius_

Harry couldn't believe it; first Fred wakes up and now he had a chance to move to his godfathers house. He'd finally leave the Dursleys. "Thats great!" cried Hermione, "Sirius might finally be freed and Pettigrew would get what he deserved."

"I'd really like to meet Sirius," said Liana, "It must have been awful to be in Azkabam for so long." They didn't notice it but an owl had dropped a letter in Liana's lap which she quietly opened, but Ron came back and noticed her reading it. "What did you get there Liana?" he asked causing Hermione and Harry's to look in her direction. "It's from my foster parents in the states," she began, "they've won the American Lottery! 54 million dollars!" 

"Oh my gosh, that's 5.4 million galleons," cried Hermione. "And they want me to come home this Christmas for a vacation in Aspen. Oh and they want you all to come with me; they'll pay for the plane tickets," said Liana smiling the whole time. "5.4 million galleons! I bet that's more money than even Malfoy has. I'd better ask my mum if I can go; She might not like it but I'll try to go," said Ron looking for a quill and parchment.

"Me too," said Hermione, "I've never been to Aspen and we can learn how to ski."

"Well I guess I have to ask Dumbledore, I don't know if he'll want me to go," said Harry. "I'll do it, I have to talk to Dumbledore after breakfast anyway," said Liana and then she got up and left with Dumbledore through the Great Hall. "This day is turning out great," said Harry. 

Excuse me," said a voice behind them which turned out to be Prof. Galder, "I'd like to apologize for how I behaved yesterday, it was wrong of me to blame you, Harry, and I am sorry. Where is Liana? I would like to apologize to her as well for snapping at her. I didn't mean anything I said really; its just that I had to do something in front of the Slytherins so that they would like me more. I would like to talk to you all more, but not here. If you would please join me in the dungeons later this afternoon at around 3 o'clock I have something to tell you." Then he left to join Prof. Matthews at the table. 

"That was weird," said Ron, "He just came out of nowhere and talked a mile a minute and leaves, he's a nut." "Well, I still think he's a little odd. Wonder what he wants to talk to us about," said Hermione. "I still don't like him, I don't really care what he has to say," said Ron. "Ron give him a chance, he apologized for what he did so we should hear what he has to say," said Harry.


	10. Snape's Secret

Chapter 9: Secrets

The day was going great and they finally agreed to go and talk to Prof. Galder when Liana returned from talking to Dumbledore. She didn't come back till 2:30 that afternoon. "What took you so long?" asked Ron when she went met them at Hagrid's cabin. 

"I had to talk to Prof. Dumbledore and then when he agreed, I had to go to the nearby Muggle village to call my folks in the states and figure out a plan to get to Aspen," replied Liana. "So, yer all goin' to go to America fer Christmas," said Hagrid when Liana finished. They had just been telling him about the good news they received that morning.

 "Haven' been there meself, but I've heard a lot 'bout it. Might vacation there someday meself ," said Hagrid. "We should be going now," said Harry, "don't wanna be late for tea with Prof. Galder," and said goodbye to Hagrid and were off to see Prof. Galder when they were met by Malfoy backed by Crabbe and Goyle.

 "Where do you think you're off to," said Malfoy smirking. "None of your business Malfoy go away," said Harry walking past Malfoy. "You'd better watch your back Potter!" Malfoy called after him.

When they reached the dungeons, Prof. Galder wasn't there but they were a few minutes early anyway. When he finally did come, he was carrying some food with him on a tray. "I'm glad you decided to accept my apologies. I've been trying to get Slytherin to accept me as head of house, but it isn't easy. I think that rumor of me being homosexual is the biggest problem, I'm not gay," said Prof. Galder as he sat down at his desk.

 "But even Prof. Matthews says your gay and he says he's been friendswith you for years," said Liana, but Prof. Galder smiled at the comment which confused everyone. "I have changed since the last time I met with Prof. Matthews, yes I used to be different, but now I'm not. I'm married to a wonderful woman, her name is Lisa," said Prof. Galder.

 "Then why don't you tell everyone that you're not gay so that the Slytherin's will trust you more?" asked Harry. "Why would you want the Slytherin's to trust you more? I don't like the whole lot of them," said Ron. "I want the to trust me more because I'm their head of house and maybe I can change some of them around. They're headstrong and that's not always a bad thing. They have a mean reputation because a lot of people before them really were, but I don't believe they all are. They're just a misunderstood group."

"I know this sounds like we're prying in but, could tell to us about how Snape was during school and why he doesn't like Harry or Harry's father?" asked Hermione. "Well, I know Snape will hate me for this but ok. Yes Snape really hated your father Harry and for a few reasons, Snape was jealous of James' talents on the Quidditch field and his high grades, but he really hated him because James stole Snape's girlfriend during his 3rd year. Snape's girlfriend was Lily and they were together for 1 year and then James became interested in her and she in him. She dumped Snape on New Years day and Snape has hated James ever since. That's why he really dislikes you now Harry because you are James' offspring."

"I can't believe it," said Harry in shock, "my mother was Snape's girlfriend. No wonder he hates me,"

"Ew," said Ron, "Why would any girl want to be Snape's?"

"I think its time for you to go," said Prof. Galder, "I have to plan for my classes for next week." They all left still a little stunned at what they learned. They talked about it during dinner and then played a few games of wizarding chess in the common room. 

When Neville came in, he sat at a table close to them and tried to catch Harry's eye. When he finally did, Harry nodded when Neville pointed toward the dormitory. "Excuse me guys, I have to get something in my dorm," said Harry. 

"I really need to talk to you," said Neville as he met him at the foot of the stairs. "Lets go upstairs," said Neville. As they walked up the stairs, Neville got paler and kept looking back down the stairs. "What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Harry.

 "I overheard something I think you should know about. When you were at Hagrid's I saw Malfoy walking with Liana and I followed them and they went into a classroom. Then I heard Liana say, ' the plan is set, they're going to Aspen with me and you can meet up with us there. You'd better not ride on the plane, but stay at the same hotel, I'll call you on the phone when we get there,' and then I left because they were going to see me, I'm sorry," said Neville.

"Thanks Neville," said Harry as he got paler himself. "Could you go and get Ron for me?"

"Sure," said Neville. "How come we didn't see it?" said Ron when Harry told him the news. "She was so nice, I can't believe we didn't see that she's a fake. Does Dumbledore know? Maybe he doesn't," said Ron. "Of course he knows," said Harry, "Dumbledore must know, he'd be extremely careful bringing new people in the castle, we'll tell Hermione the minute we get a chance, but we can't let Liana know we know about her ok?" said Harry. "Ok," agreed Ron.

They couldn't talk to Hermione that night because Liana stayed with her until they went to bed. The next day, they got their chance when Liana had to go use the bathroom during breakfast. Hermione didn't believe Liana was really on Malfoy's side. "Come on, do you really think she's on his side? She's probably trying to trap Malfoy into something, but I don't think she's going to try and get Harry hurt. We should talk to her, we can't keep this a secret," said Hermione. "Fine, you should ask her than yourself and in front of Dumbledore, I don't trust her and she wouldn't lie in front of Dumbledore," said Harry. 

When Liana arrived, She and Hermione went to talk to Dumbledore and Liana thought they were going to talk about the trip on Christmas. "Liana, Prof. Dumbledore, could we talk somewhere in private?" asked Hermione. "What's this about?" asked Liana.

"Why don't we step into an empty classroom," said Prof. Dumbledore and they went to the Transfigurations classroom. "What do you want to talk about Hermione?" asked Prof. Dumbledore. 

"Well, Neville told Harry that he overheard Liana talking to Malfoy about plans to meet up with us at Aspen and I just want to hear Liana's side of the story and Harry thought you should hear it too," said Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione, I was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore and I couldn't tell you," said Liana looking down.

"Professor, what is she talking about?" said Hermione. "Hermione, Liana has told me of a plan she made to protect Harry and to catch the Malfoy's as Dark Wizards. She was to lure the Malfoy's to Aspen there she would pretend to set up a trap for Harry, but really be setting a trap for the Malfoy's. It may not work because the Malfoy's might not go, but it's worth a try," said Prof. Dumbledore. 

"Professor, you agreed to this?" said Hermione in shock. "I know that it seems that I'm trying to hurt people but the less Death Eaters out there the better. And the Malfoy's are a huge threat to us," answered Prof. Dumbledore, "Now that you all know, things are going to be a bit different. Hermione, can you go and get Harry, Ron, and Neville? I have to explain a few things to them."

When Harry, Ron, and Neville came upstairs, Prof. Dumbledore asked them all to sit down. Then, to their surprise, he erased Neville's memory from the time he overheard Liana and Malfoy to the present. "Thank you Neville, and I'll send a letter to your grandmother on you excellent grades in Herbology," said Prof. Dumbledore as Neville got up and went out of the room looking a little dazed.

"Boys, I have something to explain to you," said Prof. Dumbledore. After he explained, they all apologized to Liana about their doubts and she accepted them. "Now we have to stick to the plan, but you three are going to have to pretend you don't know anything about it," said Prof. Dumbledore. 


	11. Prof. Trelawney's Prediction

Chapter 11: Trelawney's Predictions

The only thing Harry looked forward to was Quidditch and no one has heard of any news from Dumbledore if there would be any Quidditch season for the year. "Who do you think is going to be the new captain?" asked Harry one rainy day. "Dunno," said Fred, "When Dumbledore announces that we have a Quidditch season then we'll find ourselves a new captain and keeper."

Harry's least favorite class was now Divinations; he no longer hated Potions because Prof. Galder taught the class with compassion for everyone and didn't favor one student over another. This caused the Slytherin's to glare at everyone more than usual and they all were gloomier and more meanful to everyone. They clearly missed Snape and hated Galder. "I have decided to treat everyone the same," said Prof. Galder on Saturday 2 days before Halloween, "I know the Slytherin's hate me even more, but it doesn't help the rest of the students, my goal now is to try and help everyone to get higher marks and get much better at Potions." This had explained why he gave everyone partners to help each person. He had partnered Hermione with Neville so that Hermione would help Neville understand how to do potions and Neville became much braver in Potions and stopped shaking every time he came to class and had stopped melting cauldrons.

On the day of Halloween, they had Divinations last and they were trying to bend spoons with their minds. It wasn't going well and only Liana was able to bend the spoon and got mean looks from Lavender and Parvati as she got praises from Prof. Trelawney though she still seemed to go a little pale during each lesson. "It is just concentration on bending the spoon," said Prof. Trelawney but suddenly she went rigid and her eyes rolled back and her mouth sagged a little. "**_The Dark Lord has risen and is gaining strength, He becomes more powerful every day and his hate for the Boy who Lived is becoming stronger. Tonight he will send his servant who returned to him 2 years ago to Hogwarts will once again infiltrate the protected grounds of Hogwarts and will learn all he can about the new defenses Dumbledore has put up to protect the minds and bodies within. Beware, beware the wrath of The Dark Lord_,"** then her eyes closed and everyone was staring at her. This time she had made a real prediction and no one could say otherwise. The bell rang and everyone but Lavender and Parvati went to find Prof. Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione were in the lead because they were the only one who knew where Dumbledore's office was. Their loud shouts made Dumbledore to open the entrance because no one knew the password. They all went up to his office and waited for Dumbledore to sit down. "Professor, we think something happened to Prof. Trelawney," said Seamus with everyone agreeing, "She went all rigid and her voice changed and she said that you-know-who's servant is coming to the castle tonight to find out what new defenses you put up to protect us."

"I see, well I will talk to Prof. Trelawney after the feast, thank you for telling me this, I'm sure she is all right. You should be going down to the feast now, it will be starting soon," and he dismissed the class but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Liana stayed. "Professor, what are we going to do?" asked Liana. "I know she was making a real prediction, she looked the same as that night 2 years ago," said Harry, "Wormtail is coming back, it was in the news yesterday, he broke out of Azkaban with a little help from Voldemort" said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "Hermione, do you still have that cat?" 

"Yes sir," said Hermione who was going pale, "Do you want me to set him loose?"

"Yes, he is the only one who knows what Wormtail smells like and he will be able to find him. I want you to tell him to bring him to me, he will understand you," said Dumbledore, "Go down to the feast now so no one will become suspicious of you."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Liana sat away from everyone that night as the feast went on. They were a little nervous and their eyes darted around looking for holes in the walls. At the end of the feast, Prof. Dumbledore had an announcement to make. "I have decided," he said, "that as long as we have certain precautions, there is no reason why we shouldn't have Quidditch this year." The whole room shook with the loud shouts of joy that erupted from the tables "As long," said Prof. Dumbledore trying to regain control of the room, "as long as you all are careful and two teachers are present to oversee the training sessions."

That night, the common room buzzed with excitement as the team came together to decide who would become the team captain and keeper. It was decided that they first had to find a keeper and then decide who would be captain. "We have decided that starting tomorrow," said Fred, "we will be holding tryouts at the field 'till Sunday and announce who will be keeper and captain on Monday."

"Sound great, maybe I'll try out," said Liana. "You know how to play Quidditch?" said Ron slightly surprised. "Over the summer, before I met you, I did some research on Quidditch and Quidditch strategies. I also have a broom," said Liana proudly, "a Firebolt."

"You have a Firebolt," said Harry surprised and delighted, "me too! If you try out, you're probably going to have good odds that you'll be picked."

"We'd better let Crookshanks out now, he needs time to roam around the castle. Bet he's going to come out somewhere near the Slytherin room, they're probably hiding him there," said Harry to Hermione. "Right, let me find him," and she went off to her dormitory. "I'll come with you," said Liana calling after her and got up to join her. "Who d'you think is gonna try out?" said Fred as the twins came to sit with them. "I know Liana is gonna try, she's got a Firebolt!" said Ron excitedly. "A Firebolt! I hope she's good, wouldn't want that Firebolt gone to waste," said George.

As Fred and George went to tell the rest of the team about Liana, Ron and Harry went upstairs to talk in private. "If Liana gets in, the team we'll be unbeatable," said Ron. "Unless Malfoy buys Slytherin's whole team Firebolts," added Harry. "Gryffindor still beat Slytherin when Malfoy did that," said Ron. "Do you think Crookshanks is going to find Wormtail? Mind you, this time I'm not protecting him, what if he finds out how to penetrate Hogwarts?" said Ron worriedly. "Voldemort isn't going to try and take over Hogwarts, at least not yet. He just came back and he's still too weak to try and take over Hogwarts. He's not stupid, he's just preparing and he knows how to come back. He wants to come back with a bang so he's going to try and take over Hogwarts first, but he can't till he knows what he's up to, that's why he sent Wormtail," said Harry thoughtfully. "What if he finds out about our trip to Aspen? He might try and attack us there," said Ron. "He shouldn't, we have to tell Hermione and Liana not to talk about it so that he won't hear about it. If we have to, we'll write it down and then burn the parchment," said Harry.

The next day, they accompanied Liana after breakfast to the Quidditch field for some practice. Liana turned out to be quite good, she protected the goals quite well. "I think we're ready for tryouts," said Ron after practice. "I hope you get the spot, Liana, you're really good," said Hermione. "Thanks," said Liana a bit nervous.

A few hours later, the tryouts were on and a few people tried out including Seamus Finnigan, a few 7th years, a second year, and Liana. They were all good, but Liana was the best. The chasers did their best to score a goal, but Liana didn't let any go through, her broom was superior to all the others. Fred and George were keeping score and after the tryouts were over, they told everyone Monday night, their decision. "All those who tried out were great, but the best was, Liana. Liana, welcome to the team!" The room filled with shouts of praise and Liana was brought forward to shake the hands of the team and of those who lost. "With our new team, we'll be unbeatable!" cried Ron. "Team!" yelled George, "We need to have a meeting! We need a captain!"

"So, who wants to be team captain?" asked Harry. "Well, I think Alicia should, she's really good at strategies," said Angelina. "I second the motion," said Fred winking at Alicia making her blush. "Well, if no one disagrees we'll announce it to the rest of the house."

"Everyone!" shouted George, "We have an announcement to make, our new captain is Alicia Spinnet!" for the second time that night, the house filled with shouts of praise and encouragement. "I hope," said Alicia, " I can lead our team to winning another Quidditch cup-," BANG! A huge explosion blew up the side of the common room facing the forbidden forest. Screams filled the air as confusion and panic seized the students and everyone who was standing were trying to get up and run for the door. People were hurt all over the place, those closest to the blast were unconscious and others were hurt and bleeding. The team, who were farthest away from the blast got up and ran for those who were on the floor. Prof. McGonagall, Matthews, Dumbledore, and Hagrid all came rushing through the door. Quickly, all the Professors except Dumbledore went to help the team get people toward the opening to Madam Pomfreys. Dumbledore went over to the wall and put a spell on it and a golden haze covered the hole and the hole started to rebuild itself and then he went downstairs to inspect the area.

"Whomever did it is gone, they must have left when they blew up the tower, didn't want to linger," said Prof. Dumbledore a few minutes later when he came back into the castle. The whole school was again in the Great Hall as last year; they were all called down a few minutes after the explosion. "You will all sleep here tonight and every night until we fully cover the castle and guarantee safety," said Dumbledore in a fiery voice. They had never seen Dumbledore mad before and they knew he was very angry. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Liana were the only ones who knew how angry he really was.

"Do you think their going to find Wormtail?" said Hermione. "I hope they do, I know he did it," said Liana. "I hope he didn't do something to Crookshanks," said Hermione, "I haven't seen him."


End file.
